Sugar? Yes, Please!
by minyunghei
Summary: Kumpulan fic Yoongi dengan semenya/? It's BTS fanfic with MinYoon, TaeGi, NamGi, KookGa, JinSuga pairing each stories. Chapter 10: TaeSoBi
1. Baby Steps

Seokjin menemukan Yoongi, seekor _kitten-hybird_ yang terlantar di pinggiran kota dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Membuatnya membawa hybird mungil itu kerumahnya.

 **Baby Steps**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ya, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mencakar meja makan?"

Seokjin tengah membawa pakaian kotornya disaat ia melewati meja makan dan mendapati beberapa goresan cakaran yang tidak lain adalah Yoongi pelakunya. _Kitten-hybird_ itu hanya melenggokkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin lalu kembali sibuk dengan tontonan televisinya.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Yoongi yang seperti ini. Padahal sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak Yoongi pindah kerumahnya tapi tetap saja Yoongi masih menganggapnya seperti orang asing.

Seokjin tahu Yoongi mencoba untuk mencakar segalanya yang ia bisa agar Seokjin tidak mau menampungnya lagi. Tapi di sisi lain Seokjin menginginkan Yoongi, ingin Yoongi berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Karena yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah ketakutan dimata Yoongi. Dirinya terlihat rapuh saat Seokjin menemukannya di pinggiran kota dengan keadaan yang kotor dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Maka Seokjin bertekad dengan sungguh-sungguh agar Yoongi dapat menerimanya.

Walaupun itu terasa seperti sebuah langkah bayi pun Seokjin akan terus berusaha.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada telinga Yoongi. Menyukai bagaimana lembutnya bulu-bulu telinga Yoongi di tangannya. Sang hybird masih tertidur di dalam pelukan Seokjin. Tanpa sadar ekornya mengayun kekanan dan kekiri, tanda bahwa ia menyukainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi terbangun, menemukan dirinya berada di pelukan Seokjin adalah hal yang terburuk. Karena Yoongi tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia menyukainya.

"lepaskan aku." kepalan tangan kecil Yoongi memukul dada Seokjin tanpa tenaga. Mendorongnya sebisa kekuatannya.

Tapi Seokjin malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghirup wangi rambut Yoongi dalam-dalam.

"kau yang memintaku untuk memelukmu semalam."

Pergerakan Yoongi terhenti saat itu juga. Kembali mengingat kejadian semalam yang sempat ia lupakan.

Dan setelahnya pipi Yoongi memanas. Ia ingat bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat petir terdengar dari luar. Dengan tubuh kecil bergetarnya itu Yoongi menyusup ke kamar Seokjin. Membangunkannya dengan suara terbata hanya untuk meminta Seokjin memeluknya.

Bodoh, Yoongi merasa sangat malu sekarang.

.

.

.

Seokjin tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Yoongi menghampirinya di dapur dengan menggunakan pullover yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Itu miliknya, Seokjin sangat yakin.

"pagi Yoongi-ya, hari ini aku membuat roti isi ikan salmon kesukaanmu."

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Seokjin terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekati Yoongi. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan.

Yoongi hanya terdiam, berusaha untuk terlihat tenang tapi rona merah di pipinya mengkhianatinya.

Seokjin mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan lembut. Yang membuat _hybird_ itu menutup matanya dan menggeram pelan tanda ia menyukainya.

"kau memakai bajuku," Seokjin menarik tangannya dan Yoongi sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat kecewa.

Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu di hadapan Yoongi. Tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "sering-seringlah memakai bajuku. Kau terlihat menggemaskan."

Yoongi mengalihkan wajahnya ketika matanya menangkap Seokjin yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Mengabaikan detak jantungnya dan lebih memilih untuk memakan sarapannya.

Seokjin tertawa pelan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Yoongi. "good boy~"

Yoongi melirik Seokjin dari helaian poninya.

Mungkin, ia bisa membuka hatinya untuk Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terkejut di saat ia tengah menonton televisi, Seokjin memberikan sebuah pelukan dari belakang yang sangat erat. Seakan ia tidak mau meninggalkan Yoongi.

Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk mengelus lengan Seokjin, membuat sang empu melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di samping Yoongi.

Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Seokjin sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas yang sangat pas di tubuh indahnya.

"Yoongi-ya, dengarkan aku." Seokjin meraih kedua pipi Yoongi untuk membuatnya menatap matanya.

"aku akan pulang tengah malam. Kau jangan menungguku. Tidurlah dikamarku dan pastikan kau minum segelas susu sebelumnya. Buat dirimu nyaman. Aku akan pulang secepat yang kubisa karena aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu terlalu lama."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, menyatukan keningnya dengan Yoongi seraya matanya yang tertutup. "jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?"

Mata Seokjin terbuka dan mendapati Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. "ya."

Kedua sudut bibir Seokjin tertarik ke atas. Matanya melirik kearah bibir Yoongi lalu kembali kematanya.

"boleh aku menciummu?"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat tapi ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

Maka Seokjin tidak perlu memerlukan waktu lama untuk merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

"aku mencintaimu, jaga dirimu."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hari sudah malam, diluar sana terlihat sangat gelap. Dan Yoongi sendirian.

"uh, bosaan~"

Dulu, Yoongi akan merasa bebas di saat Seokjin pergi bekerja, meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa Yoongi merasa kesepian, tiba-tiba merindukan pelukan hangat Seokjin di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ekor Yoongi mengayun malas dari samping ke samping. Tangannya tengah memainkan sudut baju kebesaran Seokjin ditubuhnya.

Yoongi merindukan Seokjin. Merindukan pelukannya. Dan kalau boleh jujur ciumannya juga.

.

Yoongi berjengit kaget di saat ia mendengar suara petir menggelegar dari luar sana. Hujan turun rupanya. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar. Kedua telinganya tertutup rata di atas kepalanya.

"ti-tidur.. Aku ha-harus tidur." dengan langkah cepat Yoongi berlari menuju kamar Seokjin.

Tapi belum sempat Yoongi sampai di kamarnya, petir kembali terdengar dari luar dan bahkan semua lampu padam.

.

"Ma- _Master_.." Yoongi meriuk di lantai. Memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.

Tapi tentu itu tidak berhasil. Dengan keadaan yang gelap disertai suara petir yang sangat Yoongi benci benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan.

"Seokjin..." Yoongi bergumam nama Masternya. Pelupuk matanya sudah tergenang air mata. Satu kedipan dan airmatanya lolos begitu saja. Yoongi menangis sambil memegangi kedua telinganya yang tertutup rata. Ekornya melilit di pinggangnya.

"Y-Yoongi takut.."

.

BRAK

"Yoongi!"

Mata Yoongi terbuka mendengar suara Seokjin. Tangannya terangkat diudara, ia pun tidak tahu menggapai apa.

"Yoongi, kau dimana?!" suara Seokjin terdengar sangat khawatir. Ada suara barang yang terjatuh tapi Yoongi tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Yoonㅡ"

" _Master_!"

Yoongi berteriak, matanya menatap kesegala arah untuk menemukan Seokjin. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

" _Master_ ," Yoongi kembali bersuara. "a-aku di sini."

Mata Yoongi terpejam lagi ketika petir kembali menyambar. Tubuhnya belum berhenti bergetar.

Dan ia memekik tertahan ketika tubuhnya terangkat kedalam gendong seseorang. Dan sudah pasti itu adalah Seokjin.

Maka Yoongi segera memeluk leher Seokjin dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Seokjin yang tidak teratur menerpa leher belakangnya.

"syukurlah," tubuh Yoongi berhenti bergetar ketika tangan Seokjin mengusap punggungnya.

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti. Petir pun tidak lagi menyambar. Tapi listrik dirumah Seokjin masih padam. Jadilah mereka menyalakan lilin untuk menambahkan penerangan.

Yoongi belum lepas dari pelukan Seokjin sedari tadi. Sedangkan Seokjin masih mengusap punggung Yoongi. Ia duduk menyender di atas ranjangnya dengan Yoongi yang berada di pangkuannya.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya disaat Seokjin mengecup puncak kepalanya. Menatap Seokjin, rambutnya sudah tidak tertata rapi seperti sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

Seokjin mengulas senyuman sembari mengusap pipi Yoongi. "kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepala Yoongi mengangguk. Tangannya meraih dasi Seokjin dan ia melonggarkannya.

"maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Seokjin mengecup kedua mata Yoongi yang membengkak.

.

" _Master_?"

Yoongi berucap pelan, kepalanya mengadah untuk menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan sayunya.

Sedangkan Seokjin tersenyum. Baru kali ini Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, setelah hampir tiga bulan. Dan bukankah itu artinya Yoongi menerimanya?

"ya, Yoongi?"

Setelah mendapat senyuman itu Yoongi jadi merasa malu. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia kembali memainkan dasi Seokjin yang belum terlepas.

"ada apa? Katakan saja padaku?" Seokjin membawa tangannya untuk meraih dagu Yoongi. Membuatnya menatap Seokjin kedalam matanya.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu menghela nafasnya. "aku ingin meminta izin."

Alis Seokjin mengerut, membenarkan Yoongi di pangkuannya terlebih dahulu. "untuk apa?" lengannya mengerat di pinggang Yoongi.

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "izin untuk menciummu?"

.

Seokjin terdiam beberapa detik. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum bahagia. Kepala Seokjin tertunduk untuk mengusapkan hidungnya di pipi Yoongi dengan gemas.

"tanpa meminta izin pun kau boleh menciumku, Yoongi-ya."

Maka setelah mendapat izin dari Masternya, Yoongi menarik dasi Seokjin yang masih berada di genggamannya. Membawa pria itu untuk menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali bikin hybird!au. Super awkward

Tadaaa~

Cerita ini dikhususkan untuk yungi dan para semenya #apaan

Dan mungkin aja bukan cuma dari bts, tapi member dari boygroup lain juga #cough

Untuk cerita perdana yoonjin dulu atau jinsuga atau apalah kalian memanggilnya/?

Mungkin disini gabakal dimasukin yoonseok karena mereka udah ada tempat khusus #smirk

UDA GITU TEASERNYA YUNGI MENGGODA IMAN BANGET HM, PAKE BLUSH ON SEGALA HIH

Tunggu ya cerita selanjutnyaaaaaa

I love you all and review please? Kindly check my other stories ;)

With Love,

minyunghei

Muah~


	2. I Need U to Hold Me Tight

Taehyung hanya membutuhkan Yoongi kembali.

 **I Need You to Hold Me Tight**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melempar kaleng bir yang entah sudah keberapa. Melemparnya tanpa peduli dengan keadaan ruang tengahnya yang sudah penuh dengan kaleng bir yang Taehyung minum malam ini.

Kepalanya sudah terasa pusing sebenarnya. Tapi tangannya tanpa berpikir langsung mengambil kaleng bir lagi, membukanya dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

Dan tepat saat itu pun air matanya turun.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerang saat ponselnya berdering tanpa henti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor menuju ponselnya. Melepas kacamata bacanya terlebih dahulu dan mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dengan kasar.

' _Yoongi Baby's calling_ '

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, lalu dengan setengah hati menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

"haㅡ"

" _kau dimana?_ "

Kembali menghela nafasnya saat Taehyung mendengar nada suara Yoongi yang dingin. Sungguh, Taehyung sangat lelah sekarang dan ia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan kekasihnya ini.

"dirumah, kenapa?"

" _kenapa? Kau malah tanya kenapa?!_ " nada suara Yoongi meninggi.

" _hyung_ , aku harus menyelesaikan novelku."

" _aku tau Kim Taehyung. Tapi setidaknya jika kau mempunyai kerjaan bilang padaku! Jadi aku tidak harus menunggumu selama dua jam di sini!_ "

Taehyung terdiam, ia menatap kalender yang berada di samping laptopnya. Dan ia mengumpat ketika hari ini adalah tanggal 15 desember. Yang artinya adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga tahun. Dan Yoongi sudah pasti menunggunya di taman kota seperti biasa. Dengan kado ditangannya.

" _sudahlah_ ," Yoongi menghela nafasnya. " _aku pulang saja, selesaikan dulu novelmu_."

" _hyung_ ㅡ"

" _bye, aku mencintaimu, Tae_."

Dan dengan begitu sambung terputus. Taehyung mengerang kesal lalu melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. Ia menatap keluar jendela dan mendesis ketika melihat salju yang turun lumayan deras. Dan mengutuk dirinya karena ia tahu Yoongi tidak tahan lama dengan udara dingin seperti ini. Apalagi ia menunggunya selama dua jam.

Salahkan editor Taehyung yang membuatnya melupakan hari ini.

Atau memang ini murni kesalahan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengusap kasar air matanya. Itu adalah kesalahan pertamanya pada Yoongi. Ia menatap novel buatannya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Karena novel sialan itu semua berawal.

Menjadi novelis terkenal memang menyenangkan. Sekali kau mengeluarkan buku baru, pasti buku itu langsung habis dibeli.

Tapi karena itu juga Taehyung dibuat sibuk dengan editornya yang menyuruhnya terus membuat buku dan menghasilkan banyak uang.

Yoongi di sisi lain tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia mendukung Taehyung.

Tapi Taehyung yang selalu memulainya. Membatalkan semua janji mereka karena ia harus menyelesaikan novelnya tepat waktu.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali melempar kaleng bir yang telah kosong itu kesembarang arah.

.

.

.

"aku tidak punya inspirasi lagi."

Yoongi hanya bergumam, kembali memainkan rambut Taehyung yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yoongi.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu, Tae. Itu membunuhmu perlahan."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya. Membawa sebelah tangan Yoongi untuk ia kecup telapaknya.

"aku tahu, tapi si editor tua itu pasti akan memarahiku jika aku tidak menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

Yoongi mendengus sembari menarik tangannya. "kalau begitu berhenti menjadi penulis."

Oh, jangan dimulai lagi.

"aku mendukungmu Tae. Aku juga tahu kau orang yang sulit tepat waktu. Editor sialan itu selalu membebanimu ini-itu. Berhenti bekerja dengannya."

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya. Berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang di depan Yoongi.

"tidak bisa, _hyung_. Kau juga pasti tahu aku membutuhkan uang."

"apa kau bahagia?"

Taehyung terdiam. Saling menukar pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Apa maksudnya?

"apa kau bahagia, Taehyung-ah?"

Alis Taehyung mengerut mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya seperti itu. Biasanya Yoongi hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tae'. Dan Taehyung tidak bodoh untuk menyadari nada dingin Yoongi.

"apa kau menyadarinya? Karena kesibukanmu sekarang ini kau selalu melupakanku, janji kita bahkan hari jadi kita."

"dan aku yakin kau lupa sudah berapa lama kita menjalani hubungan ini."

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat Taehyung yang terdiam.

"empat tahun, dan aku masih bisa bertahan denganmu." Yoongi tertawa paksa dan kepalanya menggeleng.

"itu karena aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum, tapi ada kesedihan di sorot matanya. Dan Taehyung bersumpah ia melihat satu tetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

"aku tahu, tapi aku lelah seperti ini."

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerang kencang, membuat suaranya bergema di rumahnya yang besar ini. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kenangan pahit itu kembali berputar dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

Taehyung mencintai Yoongi, ia sangat yakin. Tapi kenapa selalu saja dirinya ini menyakiti orang tersayangnya itu?

.

.

.

"aku harus kembali ke Daegu. Orangtuaku sedang membutuhkanku untuk membantu di toko."

Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor. Menatap Yoongi yang tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan mata melebar.

"tapiㅡ" Taehyung terdiam sedetik. "sampai kapan?"

Yoongi balas menatap Taehyung. Kepalanya menggeleng. "aku juga tidak tahu."

Taehyung hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Yoongi dalam. Tetapi setelah itu ia menghela nafasnya pasrah. Kepalanya terasa sakit karena memikirkan banyak hal.

"pergilah."

Seharusnya Taehyung tahu kata-kata itu tidak pernah terucap.

"kau tidak mau menahanku? Kau hanya membiarkanku?!"

Yoongi berdiri, berjalan dengan langkah berat mendekat kearah Taehyung.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih dalam posisinya, jemarinya kembali sibuk menari di atas _keyboard_.

"aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tetap berada di sini, hyung. Mereka membutuhkanmu."

"kau tidak membutuhkanku?"

Keadaan kamar Taehyung menjadi hening. Pergerakan jemari Taehyung bahkan berhenti. Dan Yoongi masih setia berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan penuh emosi. Sedih, kesal, marah, dan takut menjadi satu.

"kau tidak mau menggenggam tanganku?" suara Yoongi memelan seiring dengan matanya yang memanas.

Taehyung memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi. Sungguh, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah saat itu juga.

" _hyung_ ," ia menghela nafas untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini sebelum berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

"kalau kau tidak bisa menerimaku yang seperti ini, lepaskan aku."

Mata Yoongi melebar mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang tidak pernah Yoongi pikirkan keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Taehyung. Dari mulut kelasihnya. Tepat dihadapannya, di depan matanya.

Saat itu juga Yoongi tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia membiarkannya turun dengan semaunya di hadapan Taehyung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia membiarkan Taehyung melihatnya menangis.

"oke," Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. Mengusap kasar matanya.

"aku melepaskanmu. Terima kasih untuk lima tahun ini, Tae."

Dan Taehyung seperti orang bodoh hanya berdiri di sana membiarkan Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Taehyung meriuk di atas ranjangnya. Sudah satu tahun Yoongi semenjak meninggalkannya. Membiarkan Taehyung menyadari kesalahan besarnya. Membiarkan Taehyung mati perlahan-lahan. Membiarkan Taehyung menangisi kesalahannya setiap malam.

Karirnya sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Dua bulan setelah Yoongi meninggalkannya ke Daegu, Taehyung baru menyadari berapa pentingnya Yoongi dalam kehidupannya. Mengutuk semua tindakan bodohnya yang membuat Yoongi meninggalkannya.

Bahkan rasanya Taehyung sudah tidak mempunyai air mata yang tersisa. Yang ada hanya Taehyung yang merana.

Harusnya lima tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Taehyung menghargai keberadaan Yoongi di sisinya. Harusnya ia bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk Yoongi. Menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat karena ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Dan sekarang Taehyung membutuhkan Yoongi untuk menggenggam tangannya kembali.

.

.

Taehyung menatap jam besar yang berada di tengah taman kota. Menunggu jarum panjang dan pendek untuk saling bertemu di nomor 12.

Menunggu pergantian hari di saat salju turun dengan lebat. Dan dengan bodohnya ia hanya menggunakan sweater yang tidak terlalu tebal saat ini.

Taehyung mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Di pangkuannya ada kue berukuran sedang dengan tertancap enam lilin yang belum dinyalakan mengelilinginya.

Katakan saja bodoh, tapi Taehyung hanya ingin menunggu Yoongi. Walaupun tidak tahu Yoongi akan kembali atau tidak.

Taman kota sudah sangat sepi. Bahkan pohon natal yang tadinya menyala sudah redup lampunya. Mengingat sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Bibir Taehyung sudah pucat, badannya menggigil. Salju belum berhenti turun sedari tadi. Dan Taehyung tetap menunggunya di sana.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , Min Yoongi."

Taehyung terus meracau nama Yoongi. Membuat kepulan asap tebal keluar dari mulutnya selagi ia sibuk memanggil nama itu terus menerus.

Mata Taehyung terpejam, tubuhnya menggigil dan terasa kaku. Tapi ia masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sampai ketika ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut mengelilingi leher sampai sebatas mulutnya.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menemukan orang yang paling dicintainya sedang berdiri di hadapannya

"Kim Taehyung bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Min Yoongi benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya sibuk melilitkan syal tebal di leher Taehyung. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti.

"kau mau mati kedinginan?! Bodoh!"

Daripada kedinginan, sekarang Taehyung dapat merasakan hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

Tangan hangat Yoongi sekarang menangkup kedua telinga Taehyung yang masih terasa dingin itu. Sedangkan Taehyung masih terus menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi terisak sambil membalas tatapan Taehyung. Ini bukan seperti Kim Taehyung yang ia kenal dulu. Pipinya menirus dan tubuhnya terlihat tidak berisi lagi. Ada garis hitam dibawah matanya yang terlihat jelas.

Dan pemandangan itu semakin membuat Yoongi menangis.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ,"

Tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk menangkup pipi Yoongi. Ibu jarinya mengelap air mata yang terus saja turun.

"aku merindukanmu," mata Taehyung ikut memanas, dan setelahnya ia menangis dalam diam.

"maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Yoongi segera memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Mereka menangis bersama dalam dinginya malam bersalju ini.

"aku mencintaimu, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu lagi, hyung. Menggenggamnya dengan erat supaya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya, memegang kedua bahu Yoongi dan menatap mata yang dirindukannya itu dengan dalam. Dan untuk pertamanya semenjak Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya, Taehyung tersenyum.

.

.

Taehyung memberikan ratusan kecupan cinta di wajah Yoongi tanpa henti. Benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yoongi telah kembali kedalam dekapannya.

Yoongi sendiri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung. Membiarkan Taehyung terus mencium wajahnya.

Rumah Taehyung terasa lebih hangat sekarang. Entahlah, mungkin karena ada Yoongi di sini atau mungkin karena mereka baru saja menghabiskan coklat panas.

Taehyung memberikan kecupan terakhirnya di bibir Yoongi. Kembali merasakan rasa coklat panas di bibir itu. Setelahnya ia menatap Yoongi yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan senang. Tangannya membenarkan selimut yang sebelumnya turun dari pundak Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Taehyung memanggilnya dengan lembut, tangannya memberikan usapan ringan di pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka matanya, dan tersenyum dikala Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengusapkan hidung mereka bersamaan.

"aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi melebarkan senyumannya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Taehyung.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Tae. Aku kembali untukmu."

" _hold me tight, will you_?"

Taehyung mengelus lengan Yoongi, lalu setelahnya ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat dan membawa tangan itu untuk ia kecup.

" _I will_ , aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." dan menghujani punggung tangan Yoongi dengan kecupan cintanya.

Yoongi terkekeh ia menarik tangannya dan ikut memberikan kecupan cintanya di punggung tangan Taehyung.

"aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entahlah lagi kepengen buat taegi

Dan ini juga untuk penghilang penat ditengah-tengah uas :'D abis uasnya sampe hari selasa :"

Btw, COMEBACK BANGTAN SLAY BANGET AWW

Ini udah telat banget tapi yaudahlah

Last, I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei

Muah~


	3. Farewell? Hell, No!

Ini bukan perpisahan, ini baru sebuah awal dari Jimin dan Yoongi.

 **Farewell? Hell, No!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi masih terduduk diruang tengah apartemen kecilnya. Memegang sebuah kartu undangan yang baru beberapa menit diantarkan mantan kekasihnya. Undangan pernikahan.

Yoongi belum membuka undangan itu. Tidak perlu membukanya, ia sudah tahu dengan siapa mantan kekasihnya itu menikah. Tetapi Yoongi tetap membukanya, dengan hati yang bergerumuh kencang dan tangan yang bergetar.

Park Jimin & Jeon Jungkook

Yoongi terdiam beberapa menit hanya membaca deretan nama itu berulang kali. Setelahnya ia hanya mendesah kecewa. Tentu saja dengan Jeon Jungkook. Ayah Jimin tidak pernah merestui hubungan mereka.

Ayahnya menginginkan masa depan Jimin yang baik. Dan Yoongi hanya seorang pemuda pengantar koran setiap pagi yang siangnya bekerja di toko buku. Berbanding kebalik dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang mempunyai saham dimana-mana. Sudah pasti ayahnya lebih menginginkan Jungkook ketimbang Yoongi yang miskin.

Jimin datang ke apartemennya dengan wajah tertunduk kebawah. Tidak ada senyuman cerianya. Tidak ada pelukan hangat yang terhantar dari kedua lengannya. Tidak lagi memanggil nama Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya dan berkata. "aku harap kau datang." dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan sepatah kata dari Yoongi.

Bukan kemauannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jimin. Yoongi hanya tidak mau menjadi beban untuk Jimin. Dan tentu saja karena ayahnya yang tidak menyetujui. Yoongi bisa apa? Ia tidak kaya seperti mereka. Yoongi hanya seorang pemuda dari Daegu yang berpindah ke Seoul karena ingin mencari pekerjaan.

Yoongi mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Jimin pasti akan lebih bahagia bersama Jungkook. Kalau Jimin berakhir dengannya, sudah dipastikan hidup Jimin akan sengsara.

Yoongi menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya. Tersenyum sekilas. Ya, harus berpikir positif. Demi Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak mempunyai setelan jas yang bagus untuk datang ke pernikahan Jimin. Sesaat ia berpikir untuk tidak datang kesana. Tetapi setidaknya Yoongi ingin melihat senyuman bahagia Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia tidak perlu duduk di sana, hanya nelihatnya sebentar lalu pulang.

Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk memakai sweater bewarna _baby-blue_ dengan syal tebal melingkar di lehernya. Mengingat diluar sana sangat dingin.

Yoongi keluar dari gedung apartemennya dengan langkah berat. Mereka mengadakannya di mansion Jimin, tapi Yoongi lebih memilih berjalan kaki daripada naik bis seperti biasa. Ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu.

Sesampainya disana Yoongi menjadi bahan tontonan semua pengunjung. Hal itu membuat kepala Yoongi tertunduk dalam. Ia meremas ujung kaus sweaternya dan dengan cepat berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang menatapnya risih.

Yoongi hanya berjalan memutari mansion itu. Sampai kakinya berhenti pada kaca besar yang terhubung ke dalam kamar Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum sendu, mengingat dulu Jimin selalu melewati jendela ini untuk keluar diam-diam bersama Yoongi. Atau Jimin yang menyuruh Yoongi masuk lewat jendela ini untuk menemani Jimin tidur.

Tapi dengan cepat Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Jimin sudah bahagia bersama Jungkook. Tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

Yoongi segera merapatkan dirinya di dinsing saat melihat Jimin memasuki kamarnya. Yoongi menahan napasnya melihat Jimin nampak sangat tampan dengan balutan Tuxedo. Tetapi wajahnya terlihat datar.

Yoongi mengintip Jimin disana. Ia terduduk di sisi ranjang yang membelakangi Yoongi. Membuatnya hanya dapat melihat punggung Jimin.

Mata Yoongi melebar dan ia menutup mulutnya untuk sekedar menahan suaranya. Yoongi melihat Jimin tengah menggenggam sebuah pisau kecil yang diambilnya dari laci nakas disampingnya.

Yoongi semakin dibuat terkejut disaat Jimin mengarahkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Dan mata Yoongi entah kenapa terasa panas. Tidak mungkin.

"Jimin!"

Jadi Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga mengetuk kaca jendela kamar Jimin. Mengetuknya dengan air mata yang turun begitu saja tanpa perintah.

"Jimin, hentikan!"

Dengan ketukan yang paling keras, Jimin akhirnya menoleh kebalakang. Dan setelah melihat Yoongi diluar sana, mata Jimin melebar. Ia menaruh pisau itu di samping tubuhnya lalu berdiri untuk menghampiri Yoongi yang tengah menangis di luar.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Jimin membuka kaca jendelanya dengan perlahan. Mendapati Yoongi diluar sana sedang menangis dan menatap matanya.

"jangan lukai dirimu, Jimin."

Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi begitu erat, bernapas lega disaat Yoongi membalas pelukannya. Terakhir kali Jimin menemui Yoongi adalah dua hari yang lalu. Jimin sangat merindukannya, dan ia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi menangis seperti ini. Membuat hatinya teriris mendengarnya.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi untuk membuatnya masuk kedalam kamar besar Jimin. Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dari atas sampai bawah. Tersenyum walaupun bibirnya bergetar.

"kauㅡ Kau terlihat.. Luar biasa." Yoongi menyeka air matanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Jimin hanya terdiam, hatinya remuk melihat Yoongi menangis seperti ini karenanya.

Jimin hampir mengakhiri hidupnya dengan pisau kecil itu. Rasanya tidak ada gunanya lagi Jimin hidup didunia ini jika ia tidak berakhir dengan Yoongi. Yoongi adalah hidupnya, orang tercintanya. Tetapi ayahnya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan Jungkook. Hanya karena Yoongi tidak mempunyai apa-apa.

Sampai ia melihat Yoongi menangis untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin bertekad di dalam hati untuk menjaga orang terkasihnya ini. Persetan dengan ayahnya.

Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi untuk ia bawa ke pipinya. Memutup matanya untuk sekedar merasa hangat yang menjalar dari kedua tangan Yoongi ke pipinya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama Jimin tidak merasakan hangat seperti ini.

" _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu. Jangan seperti ini." Jimin menundukkan wajahnya, masih dengan kedua tangan Yoongi menangkup kedua pipinya.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku bisa apa Jimin? Kau akan menikah dengan Jungkook, hari ini. Ayahmu tidak menyukaiku. Aku bisa apa?"

Yoongi kembali menangis. Sungguh, Yoongi pun juga ingin kembali bersama Jimin. Tapi sekali lagi, ia bisa apa?

"kalau begitu aku akan membatalkan pernikahan sialan ini."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak bisa, Jimin. Kau harusㅡ"

Perkataan Yoongi terpotong ketika pintu kamar Jimin terbuka. Mata Yoongi membulat ketika melihat Jungkook bersama ayah Jimin menghampiri mereka. Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk berdiri dibelakangnya. Berkata jika ia akan berbicara dengan ayahnya soal ini.

Yoongi hanya menurut dan bersembunyi di belakang Jimin dengan tubuh bergetar. Sungguh, keadaan ini tidak terpikirkan di otaknya.

"Ayah.."

"Jimin, apa itu Min Yoongi?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dan setelah ia melihat Yoongi yang ketakutan, Jimin segera menggengam tangannya.

"ya, dia Min Yoongi. Orang yang aku cintai."

Yoongi menutup matanya. Berekspetasi akan mendengar ayahnya berteriak dan menyeret Yoongi keluar dari mansion ini. Tapi yang ada keheningan.

Bahkan Jungkook yang berada di samping ayahnya terdiam sedari tadi. Menatap pasangan itu dengan senyuman kecil.

Ayahnya mendekati Jimin. Dan setiap pergerakan membuat jantung Jimin terasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

Setelah ayahnya berhenti dihadapan Jimin, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celana yang dikenakannya. Meraij sebelah tangan Jimin untuk menaruh kotak itu di telapak tangannya.

Jimin terbelalak melihatnya. Itu kotak cincin untuk pernikahannya bersama Jungkook.

Jimin menatap ayahnya tidak kerutan di dahi. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jimin.

"Jungkook menceritakan semuanya. Menyadarkan ayah bahwa kau sangat mencintai Yoongi. Maafkan aku yang telah memisahkan kalian. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Yang terbaik untukmu sedang bersembunyi di balik punggungmu."

Yoongi membuka matanya. Mengintip dari bahu Jimin untuk menatap ayahnya dan Jungkook yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"aku hanya menganggap Jimin- _hyung_ sebagai kakakku. Aku juga nempunyai seseorang yang kucintai. Jadi jelas saja aku tidak mau semua ini." Jungkook menarik lengan Yoongi untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"jadi aku hanya meminta Jimin- _hyung_ untuk selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Yoongi- _hyung_."

Jungkook membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Yoongi ketika mendengar isakan tangisnya.

Jimin ikut memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali dengan mata berair. Ayahnya hanya tertawa kecil dan memberitahunya untuk tidak menangis.

Jimin melepas pelukannya, menatap Yoongi yang masih didalam pelukan Jungkook. Ia menarik lengan Yoongi untuk masuk kedalan dekapannya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"terima kasih ayah, Jungkook-ah."

Kedua tersenyum. Mereka berpamitan untuk keluar dan membiarkan pasangan itu menikmati momen membahagiakan ini.

" _hyung_ , menikahlah denganku." Jimin melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah Yoongi untuk membuatnya menatap Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, membiarkan ibu jari Jimin menyapu air matanya. Lalu setelahnya Yoongi tersenyum dan mencium pipi Jimin.

"tentu saja aku bersedia, Jimin." dan Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

Masih dengan menangkup wajah Yoongi, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Keduanya tersenyum di dalam ciuman mereka. Merasakan kehangat yang familiar kembali kedalam tubuh.

"aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Aku akan menjagamu selamanya."

Dan ini adalah awal bahagia dari Jimin dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

Bawa Minyoon yuhuu~

Maaf karena lama update. Salahin Taegi yang sakit barengan dan membuat diriku engga bergairah ngetik apa-apa ㅠ.ㅠ

Tapi syukur mereka udah baik baik aja. Dont blame bighit, mereka udh nyuruh buat istirahat tapi yungi tetep kekeuh mau manggung bareng bangtan. Begitupun taehyung.

Dan.. #HAPPVDAY #HAPPYALIENDAY #김태형생일ㅊㄱ wish you all the best, makin gesrek bareng bangtan, jaga kesehatan jangan sampe cukid lagi sayang :*

Btw ada yang mau masuk grup line ga? Grup pencinta yungi uke *apaan? Etapi serius, kalo ada kirim id line kalian di kolom review yaaa! Biar kita bisa sharing info dan sesuatu yang berbau yungi with semenya *ga

Thank you for reading, I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei


	4. Spell It On My Back

Yoongi hanya mengukapkannya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

 **Spell It On My Back**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

Yoongi menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di daun pintu kamar Jungkook. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sembari menatap _room mate_ -nya itu yang masih saja berkutat pada buku tugasnya.

"nanti saja, sebentar lagi selesai."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Teman satu kamar asramanya ini benar-benar seorang bocah keras kepala.

"kau ini," Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. Ia menarik kursi yang berada di samping Jungkook dan duduk di sana. Kembali menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"tugasmu ini dikumpulkan minggu depan. Kenapa harus susah-susah menyelesaikannya besok?"

"bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

Jungkook menjawab tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya dari buku tugasnya. Membuat Yoongi mendengus sebal.

"hah, terserah." Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan sebal.

Langkah kaki Yoongi membawanya pada dapur. Rasanya ia ingin membuat susu madu terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

Jungkook adalah adik kelasnya di sekolah. Yang juga adalah teman satu kamarnya di asrama. Dia orang yang sangat rajin dan pintar, selalu mendapat peringkat paling atas setiap tahunnya. Sebentar lagi Jungkook akan segera melaksanakan ujian semester, tapi tetap saja dijejali dengan tugas oleh guru-gurunya.

Membuat Yoongi khawatir ketika melihat Jungkook yang mengerjakan tugasnya sampai larut malam. Walaupun dirinya cuek, bukan berarti ia tidak peduli pada Jungkook.

Yoongi sendiri adalah siswa tingkat akhir. Ia hanya tinggal melaksanakan kelulusannya saja. Tapi dirinya juga tengah sibuk membuat buku tahunan siswa bersama klub fotografinya.

Ah, sudah hampir kelulusan.

Pergerakan tangan Yoongi yang tengah mengaduk susu madunya terhenti. Tatapannya menerawang kosong kedepan. Dua minggu lagi.

Dua minggu lagi ia akan resmi meninggalkan sekolahnya sebagai alumni. Meninggalkan semua sahabat terbaiknya untuk kejalan yang berbeda. Juga meninggalkan Jungkook.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi Yoongi menyukai bocah itu. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, Yoongi dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berdesir di dalam dirinya. Dan mengetahui mereka adalah teman satu kamar membuatnya benar-benar kerepotan.

Lalu, dua minggu lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Membiarkan perasaannya terkubur dalam-dalam tanpa Jungkook mengetahuinya?

.

"ah, apa yang kupikirkan?" Yoongi mengusapkan wajahnya. Rasanya ia sudah tidak ada niatan untuk meminum susu madunya.

Jadi Yoongi membawanya kedalam kamar Jungkook. Anak ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhannya, lebih baik minum susu.

Sesampainya di sana, Yoongi mendapati Jungkook yang tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja belajarnya.

"dasar kepala batu, sudah kubilang untuk tidur." Yoongi mendengus lalu menghampiri Jungkook dengan perlahan.

Yoongi menaruh susu madunya di atas meja, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah terlelap Jungkook. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumannya.

Yoongi lalu berjalan kebelakang Jungkook. Jarinya terangkat di udara lalu mendarat di punggung Jungkook. Yoongi mulai menuliskan sesuatu di sana menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

' _aku mencintaimu_ '

Setelahnya, Yoongi tersenyum lembut. Hanya dengan cara ini ia mengutarakan rasa cintanya pada Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

"ah, di sini kau rupanya, _hyung_."

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara Jungkook dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Jungkook ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas paparan rumput taman belakang sekolah.

"sedang apa?" Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi, melihatnya yang tengah sibuk mengutak-atik kamera ditangannya.

"hanya mengambil beberapa foto. Cuacanya sedang bagus, banyak kupu-kupu tadi, kau melewatkannya."

Jungkook terkekeh, ia membawa sebelah lengannya untuk melingkari bahu Yoongi. Membuat sang empu berjengit kaget di tempatnya.

Yoongi berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang ㅡmenurutnyaㅡ canggung. "bagaimana tugasmu? Sudah diserahkan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "ya, aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengumpulkannya. Dan Lee- _saem_ juga memujiku tadi."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "jadi itu yang kau incar, huh? Dasar licik."

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia tahu Yoongi tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan terakhirnya.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Yoongi menyibukkan dirinya untuk memotret beberapa pemandangan indah taman sekolahnya ini. Lengan Jungkook yang berada di pundaknya turun untuk merengkuh pinggang Yoongi. Ia juga menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

"tidak terasa kau akan lulus, _hyung_."

Jungkook bergumam, tetapi Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas bersamaan dengan angin hangat menerpa tubuh mereka. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook, hanya untuk mendapati pemuda itu yang tengah menutup matanya. Membiarkan angin hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Ah, pemandangan yang sangat indah. Yoongi jadi ingin memotretnya.

"aku akan kesepian nanti." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"jangan kekanakan. Nanti juga akan ada yang menggantikanku." sedikit tidak rela, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"hm," Jungkook bergumam, sangat merdu sampai membuat Yoongi ikut memejamkan matanya. "aku tahu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang sepertimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan, dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah memerahnya. Ia sangat menyukai dimana Jungkook berkata seperti itu. Seakan dirinya tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun.

"aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Selalu ingat padaku, ya?"

Junkook terkekeh, ia meluruskan kepalanya hanya untuk menatap Yoongi dalam. "mana bisa aku melupakanmu."

Yoongi akan memegang kata-kata itu di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan ulangannya dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Yoongi sudah resmi menjadi alumni dengan nilai yang memuaskan untuk masuk perguruan tinggi.

Setelah acara selesai, Yoongi langsung menuju kamarnya. Harus berkemas karena besok ia sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi. Dan juga sedari tadi di aula Yoongi tidak menemukan Jungkook sama sekali dan anak itu pun belum memberi Yoongi selamat. Jadi Yoongi ingin menagih pada Jungkook.

Setelah sampai dikamar Yoongi hanya bisa mendengus melihat kamarnya yang sepi. Tidak ada Jungkook di sini.

Yoongi berjalan perlahan memasuki kamarnya. Melihat seisi ruangan ini dengan hati menghangat. Tempat ini mempunyai banyak kenangan bersama Jungkook. Ia tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Yoongi tidur di atas ranjangnya, satu ruangan bersama Jungkook.

Di dinding terdapat banyak foto dirinya bersama Jungkook. Dengan suasana berbeda, pose berbeda, dan tentu saja Yoongi menyadari tinggi Jungkook yang semakin ke atas di setiap foto. Ia terkekeh mengingat dirinya selalu menyuruh Jungkook untuk membungkuk ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tapi anak itu malah dengan tidak sopannya menaruh lengannya di atas kepala Yoongi.

Atau ketika Yoongi menuliskan kata-kata cinta di punggung Jungkook menggunakan telunjuknya.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Setelah ini apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menyatakannya pada Jungkook? Atau lebih baik membiarkan perasaan ini terkubur di hatinya?

Yoongi berjengit kaget di saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Refleks saja Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya, tetapi belum juga bereaksi, pergerakan Yoongi terkunci di saat lengan orang itu memeluknya dari belakang.

Yoongi dapat merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia cukup tahu bahwa pemilik tangan ini adalah Jeon Jungkook. Tidak ada yang berani memeluknya, bahkan sahabatnya sekalipun. Tapi tidak dengan Jungkook.

"selamat atas kelulusanmu, _hyung_." Yoongi dapat merasakan senyuman Jungkook mengembang, dan itu membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

Yoongi mengelus lengan Jungkook perlahan. "terima kasih," lalu berusaha untuk melepaskan lengan itu dari pinggangnya.

"tunggu, tetap seperti ini." Jungkook berucap pelan. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri hanya menurut. Terdiam dengan Jungkook yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya harus berkemas.

Tapi mana mungkin Yoongi menolak jika ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Hitung-hitung ini adalah hadiah kelulusannya yang sangat manis.

"setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku. Ini adalah hari terakhir, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selalu kau lakukan."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya lalu keningnya berkerut. Tidak mengerti apa maksud Jungkook. Kedua lengan Jungkook melonggar di pinggangnya. Yoongi ingin membalikan tubuhnya, tetapi kedua tangan Jungkook menahan bahunya.

Dan setelah itu Yoongi dapat merasakan jari Jungkook menari di atas punggungnya. Membuat sebuah kata dari jemarinya. Dan ketika menyadarinya, Yoongi membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

' _aku juga mencintaimu_.'

Jungkook tersenyum melihat reaksi Yoongi. Ia mundur selangkah dan menunggu Yoongi untuk membalikan tubuhnya. Dengan menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Jungkook-ah.."

"aku tahu kau selalu melakukannya di saat aku tertidur. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Jungkook melangkah kedepan, menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi dan menatapnya dalam dan hangat.

"kenapa kau melakukannya? Maksudku, kau bisa mengungkapkannya langsung padaku, _hyung_." Jungkook sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Yoongi yang tertutupi poninya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak tahu. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." lalu balas menatap mata Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik tangan Yoongi untuk masuk kedalan dekapannya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus surai Yoongi dengan lembut.

"itu adalah caramu, _hyung_. Maka aku juga membalasnya menggunakan caramu. Aku mencintaimu."

Yoongi tersenyum di pelukannya. Ia membalas pelukan Jungkook. Ternyata perasaannya selama ini selalu terbalas. Tetapi Yoongi tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah."

Apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan setelah kelulusan? Jungkook juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

yuhuu~ bawa kookga sekarang xD

Ini ringan banget, singkat, padat jelas/? Dan maaf kalau ini ga seberapa m(_ _)m

Dan inI UNTUK KALIAN YANG HAUS AKAN JK X YG

Esp untuk kalian para 'sharing yoongi' member yang terus terusan ngomongin jeka yungi :"D

MOST ESP CHIMSLAY SAMA KA TEPLON HOHOHO

Bagi yang mau masuk grup line kami yang bernama 'sharing yoongi' (iya tau ini gajelas) pasti diterima, tinggalin id line kalian di kolom review yaaa

Thank you for reading, I love you all and review please?

With Love,

minyunghei


	5. My Comfort

Tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease.

 **My Comfort**

 **Inspired by: EASE - Troye Sivan**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung itu adalah seseorang yang selalu menebar senyuman dimana-mana. Memamerkan senyuman kotaknya yang membuat siapa saja meleleh melihatnya. Tawanya yang menggema sampai kesudut ruangan membuat siapa saja tau bahwa pemuda ini sedang berbahagia.

Tapi terkadang Taehyung tenggelam pada pikiran dalamnya. Setiap malam di ruang tengah dengan semua teman seperjuangannya sudah tertidur, Taehyung akan menjadi seseorang yang pemikir. Tidak ada senyuman. Hanya ada Taehyung yang menerawang kosong kedepan.

Kadang ia berpikir, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang hal yang benar? Apa berada di Bangtan hal yang bagus? Atau seharusnya ia tidak ada di Bangtan dengan menjalani hari-hari di kantor?

Ia sangat merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Hanya bertemu jika Taehyung mendapati hari libur, itu pun kalau ia bisa pulang ke Daegu.

Ibunya sekarang jarang menanyai kabarnya. Padahal dulu, sehari bisa saja Ibunya menelpon hinga empat kali.

Taehyung tersenyum miris. Terbesit diotaknya bahwa ia menyesali hidupnya yang seperti ini. Yang selalu dikelilingi banyak penggemar dan mendengar namanya diteriakan.

Taehyung menoleh kesamping disaat mendengar suara kenop pintu yang dibuka. Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati Yoongi yang baru saja pulang dari studio dengan jaket tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Yoongi yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang mengedarkan pandangannya. Menemukan Taehyung yang terduduk di sofa dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"kau belum tidur?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoongi dapat merasakan aura Taehyung yang berbeda. Bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapati Taehyung termenung sendirian di ruang tengah dengan pikiran melayang kemana-mana. Ini bukan Kim Taehyung yang Yoongi kenal.

Jadi Yoongi ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung. Membiarkan pahanya menjadi bantalan kepala Taehyung. Dan tngan Yoongi akan menyisir rambut Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Tae, sudah beberapa hari aku menemukanmu seperti ini." Taehyung hanya bergumam pelan, menutup matanya disaat tangan lembut Yoongi menyisir rambut Taehyung kebelakang.

"ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, menemukan Taehyung yang terlihat nyaman seperti ini membuatnya sedikit lebih lega. Daripada melihat Taehyung dengan dahi berkerut, seperti sangat mendalami pikirannya.

"kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku tidak berkebun saja di Daegu. Kenapa harus Bangtan?"

Yoongi sedikit sakit hati mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Tapi ia tau Taehyung belum selesai berbicara.

"kadang disaat kita sedang berkumpul bersama, aku tetap merasa kesepian." Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, langsung menyelami manik Yoongi yang terlihat sayu.

"kenapa?" Yoongi mengelus pelipis Taehyung. "kenapa kau merasa kesepian? Kami selalu ada di sisimu."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "tidak tau,"

Tangan Taehyung menggenggam pergelangan Yoongi, mengarahkan tangan tersebut untuk membuatnya mengelus pipi Taehyung.

"tapi disaat aku merasa menyesal, aku akan memejamkan mata. Mengingat semua hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman." dan Taehyung memejamkan matanya, membiarkan ibu jari Yoongi yang membuat pola bulat pada pipinya.

"kalau begitu, beritau aku hal apa yang membuatmu kembali nyaman dan mengusir semua pikiran tidak jelasmu itu."

Taehyung terkekeh, kembali membuka matanya dan semakin tenggelam dalam sentuhan ringan Yoongi di kulit wajahnya.

"sentuhanmu, dirimu." Taehyung mengelus punggung tangan Yoongi, membawanya di depan bibir dan mengecupnya dalam.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengulum senyumanya. Hatinya menghangat mendapati perilaku manis Taehyung. Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan sayang di bibir Taehyung. Membuat sebuah senyuman di antara bibir yang bertautan.

.

Kadang Taehyung berpikir, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang hal yang benar?

Apa berada di antara teman yang memperjuangkan mimpi yang sama adalah hal yang benar?

Dan tentu Taehyung mendapati jawabannya.

Dengan sentuhan lembut Yoongi pada wajahnya, Taehyung tau bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sekarang hal yang benar.

Karena Taehyung tidak sendiri, ada Yoongi disisinya. Tentu juga teman-teman yang mendukungnya.

Maka Taehyung mendapatkan kenyamanannya kembali. Karena Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apalah ini gajelas banget hih -_-

Tadinya sih mau diselipin sedikit lirik lagu ease. Tapi malah melenceng sekalih -_-

Dan juga ini pendek banget ha ha ha/?

Btw informasi sedikit, kalau kalian masih ada yang berminat masuk grup, kami sangat welcome lho/? Tapi karena di grup banyak sider, kami terpaksa kasih beberap rules untuk masuk hahaha

 **I**. Jelas jangan sider. Boleh aja sebenernya, tapi setidaknya tunjukan wujud kalian sering-sering

 **II**. No Kickers

 **III**. Gamasalah kalo kita ngomongnya udah sangat melenceng/? Maksudnya, yang berbau porn dan sebagainya -/-

 **IV**. KITA SEMUA KELUARGAAA~ kalau ada yang lebih tua harus respect ya ^^

Oke segitu aja, thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	6. Want To Want Me

Just the thought of you, gets me so high.

 **Want To Want Me**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun di jam saat matahari terlihat sangat terik. Ia mengusap matanya lalu menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang tanpa memakai sehelai benang, hanya selimut tebal yang menjadi penutup tubuhnya. Pandangan Jimin beralih kesamping, mencari sang kekasih yang sebelumnya tertidur di sebelahnya.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ranjang sebelahnya yang kosong. Ia lalu menatap ke arah lantai, di mana pakaian sang kekasih tergeletak begitu saja kemarin malam. Tapi ia tidak menemukan satu pun baju kekasihya.

Kemana dia? Jimin beranjak dari ranjangnya. Tangannya baru saja ingin mengambil ponselnya tapi secarik kertas yang terletak di nakas menarik perhatiannya. Jimin lalu mengambilnya.

.

 **Jiminie, maaf aku harus berangkat lebih awal. Aku baru ada di rumah mungkin jam delapan malam. Kalau bisa berkunjunglah, rasanya aku sudah merindukanmu :(**

 **\- Yoongi**

 **(ps: aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, tinggal kau hangatkan saja)**

Jimin tersenyum wajah cemberut Yoongi saat menulisnya. Rasanya ia juga sudah merindukan kekasih manisnya itu. Dan rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk tubuh itu.

Ah, lebih baik ia tidur sebentar lagi dan ketika terbangun di saat matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat.

.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali menata rambutnya. Melipat lengan kemeja sampai sebatas sikunya. Ia tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya. Sempurna.

Jimin menyambar kunci mobilnya sebelum keluar dari apartemen sederhananya. Dirinya sudah terlalu rindu pada Yoongi-nya, dan pikirannya hanya di penuhi dengan pemuda manis itu.

Mobilnya berhenti di saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran jok, menghela nafas setelahnya.

Jimin menutup matanya ketika bayangan Yoongi terlintas di otaknya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin malam, dimana Jimin membuat Yoongi mendesah meneriaki namanya.

Jimin tersenyum, rasanya tangan Yoongi yang berpegangan pada bahunya kemarin malam masih terasa. Jimin masih dapat merasakan bagaimana jari-jari Yoongi mencakar punggungnya di saat ia menghantam titik kenikmatan Yoongi.

Oke, cukup sampai disitu atau tidak yang dibawah sana akan terbangun.

Ketika membuka matanya, lampu sudah berganti menjadi bewarna hijau. Dan Jimin dengan cepat kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah kekasihnya.

.

.

"Jimin!"

Senyuman merekah di wajah tampan Jimin ketika Yoongi baru saja membuka pintu dan langsung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Jimin terkekeh. "apa ini? Kau begitu merindukanku, ya?" dan membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"mungkin?" Yoongi mengedikan bahunya ketika Jimin memberikan kecupan lembut di sisi lehernya.

"dasar naif," Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi dan ia tersenyum ketika menyadari kekasihnya yang hanya memakai _bathrobe_ sebagai penutup tubuhnya.

"kau tidak mengijinkan aku masuk?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan lalu menarik dirinya dari pelukan Jimin. Ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah Yoongi mengunci pintu rumahnya, tubuhnya diputar paksa oleh Jimin dan kekasihnya itu menghentakan punggungnya pada pintu utama rumahnya.

Jimin menarik pinggang Yoongi untuk membuatnya semakin mendekat. Yoongi terkekeh pelan dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin. "kenapa kasar sekali?" Dan berbisik pelan di telinga Jimin.

Jimin menggeram rendah. Sebelah tangannya memainkan tali bathrobe milik Yoongi, memelintirnya di jemarinya.

"sedang menggodaku, hm?" Yoongi mengedikan bahunya ketika Jimin melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yoongi. Mengecup di sepanjang rahang Yoongi dan berhenti di dagunya, tepat di bawah bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, menarik kepala Jimin untuk sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya dan menatap matanya. "menurutmu?"

Dengan membuat wajah polos, jemari Yoongi membelai lembut wajah Jimin. Telunjuk dengan sengaja menyentuh ringan bibir bawah Jimin, membuat nafas kekasihnya tercekat.

"jangan membuat wajah seperti itu," Jimin membawa tangannya untuk meremas bokong Yoongi dan membuatnya melenguh tertahan.

Yoongi melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jimin ketika pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Sambil berjalan kearah kamar, Yoongi sibuk menciumi wajah Jimin, tidak lupa mengikut sertakan lidahkan untuk menyapukan garis bibir kekasihnya.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak juga menciumnya. Dan ketika Jimin ingin menyambar bibir Yoongi, maka Yoongi akan menjauhkan wajahnya dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

Jimin tertawa pelan. Benar-benar Min Yoongi.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuh Yoongi di atas ranjang, dan tangannya tidak lupa menarik tali bathrobe Yoongi selagi ia menghempaskan tubuhnya. Membuat _bathrobe_ itu tersikap, memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh Yoongi yang sempurna.

Yoongi mengigiti jari telunjuknya dengan mata menatap Jimin seduktif. Menggoda Jimin menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Yoongi. Dan ketika melihat Jimin mengerang frustasi seperti itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"kau benar-benar menggodaku." Jimin membuka kemejanya dengan cepat, hampir merobeknya. Lalu setelah itu ia langsung merengkuh tubuh Yoongi untuk berguling kesamping, membuat Yoongi sekarang berada di atas Jimin.

Yoongi menyapukan rambut Jimin kebelakang menggunakan jemarinya. Tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Jimin menutup matanya. Saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapa kulit wajahnya, barulah Jimin membuka matanya.

Jimin langsung menyesap lidah Yoongi yang masih terjulur keluar. Membuat sang empu melenguh dan menutup matanya. Setelah merasa cukup, Jimin akan beralih melumat bibir Yoongi. Bergantian atas dan bawah. Tangan Yoongi meremas rambut Jimin dengan lembut sebagai pelampiasan.

Jimin memberikan kecupan terakhirnya di sudut bibir Yoongi. Menyeret bibirnya sendiri untuk bermain di sekitar telinga Yoongi.

Jimin dengan sengaja meniup pelan telinga Yoongi, membuat kekasihnya mengedikkan bahu karena kegelian.

"pilih yang mana," Jimin berbisik rendah, sesekali mengigiti cuping telinga Yoongi dengan gemas.

"aku melakukannya dengan lembut," tangannya dengan perlahan menarik _bathrobe_ yang masih melekat di tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum senang ketika mendengar erangan Yoongi disaat ia menyesap sisi lehernya dengan kencang, menggigitnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melepaskannya. Membuat tanda yang baru saja kemarin Jimin buat kembali bewarna terang.

"atau,"

Yoongi memekik ketika Jimin dengan cepat menarik paksa _bathrobe_ nya, meninggalkannya tanpa sehelai benang. Terekspos di mata Jimin.

"aku memakanmu seperti seorang kanibal?"

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya menggunakan lengannya, merasa suaranya terlalu kencang. Menutup rapat matanya disaat kembali merasakan gigi Jimin menggigit kencang kulit bokongnya. Dengan Yoongi menungging di bawahnya, Jimin sudah memberikan beberapa tanda di sekitar punggung dan paha dalam Yoongi.

Yoongi melenguh ketika merasakan lidah Jimin melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya. Mulut kecilnya terbuka dan Yoongi tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya ketika salah satu jemari Jimin ikut bermain di dalam.

Jimin dapat merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang semakin merapat kesentuhan setiap kali jemarinya menemukan titik itu. Ia terkekeh senang dan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dengan nafas yang terengah, Yoongi menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Alis mengerut bingung melihat Jimin yang tengah mengambil kemejanya di lantai.

"Jimin.."

Jimin hanya bergumam, ia menarik kedua lengan Yoongi kebelakang. Membuat sebuah ikatan dengan kemejanya dan Yoongi mengerang ketika menyadarinya.

"Jimin, aku tidak suka posisi ini."

"ya, tentu kau tidak menyukainya." Jimin menyelesaikan ikatannya, tersenyum senang melihat Yoongi yang masih menungging dengan lengan terikat kebelakang.

"tunggu sampai kau berteriak."

"apㅡ AHH!"

Yoongi menatap Jimim dengan mata membulat, masih merasakan panas di bokongnya karena tamparan Jimin.

"aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru," dan kembali menamparnya, kencang. Yoongi hanya bisa mendesis, tangannya mengepal.

Jimin kembali memberikan dua tamparan kencang di kedua bongkahan pipi bokong Yoongi. Sedangkan empunya hanya dapat meringis, air matanya mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Walaupun sakit, tapi Yoongi tidak bisa memungkiri kenikmatan tersembunyi di dalamnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia menginginkan lebih.

.

.

.

Jimin menarik ikatan tangan Yoongi dengan paksa. Memaksa Yoongi untuk melengkungkan tubuhnya. Seiring dengan hentakan Jimin di dalam tubuhnya, Yoongi meracau tidak jelas.

Yoongi mendesah kencang saat Jimin kembali menarik paksa lengan Yoongi. Membuatnya kembali melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Dan tepat saat itu Jimin kembali menghentak telak di titik kenikmatannya.

"Jimh, Jimin.."

Jimin melepas genggamannya pada lengan Yoongi, membuat sang kekasih langsung abruk begitu saja. Jimin mencengkram pinggang Yoongi, sangat kencang sampai Yoongi yakin pasti akan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Tubuh Yoongi terhempas naik turun seiring dengan hentakan pinggul Jimin.

Jimin menundukkan tubuhnya, mencari bibir Yoongi untuk menyibukan mulutnya. Dan juga untuk menghetikan desahan Yoongi yang semakin terdengar kencang.

Jimin terkekeh didalam ciumannya. "lihat siapa yang tidak menyukai posisi ini."

Yoongi inginnya membalas perkataan Jimin, tetapi yang keluar hanya sebuah umpatan di setiap helaan nafasnya. Kembali mendesah di saat milik Jimin menyentuh telak titik itu berkali-kali.

Jimin menggigit gemas telinga Yoongi. Dan lagi, Yoongi berteriak dibuatnya karena saat itu juga Yoongi menumpahkan benihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bokongku sakit, bodoh. Kau dapat ide itu darimana?"

Jimin tertawa pelan. Semakin merengkuh tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. "tidak tau, kurasa akan menyenangkan."

Yoongi mendengus sambil memutarkan bola matanya. Memainkan jemarinya di sekitar dada Jimin. Pipi Yoongi terasa panas dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jimin.

"wajahmu memanas dan merah. Memikirkan sesuatu, ya?"

Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mencubit dada Jimin dan memelintirnya sampai membuat kekasihnya meringis kesakitan. "kau mau tau?"

Sambil mengelus dadanya, Jimin mengangguk.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Jimin. "kalau boleh jujur, aku menyukainya."

Jimin membulatkan matanya. " _spank me more_." dan kekasihnya yang sangat menggoda ini menggigiti telinganya.

Jimin mengusak rambutnya. Kalau Yoongi menyukai bokongnya ditampar, apa hal yang lain kekasihnya ini akan suka juga?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf

Saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karena telah membuat fic laknat ini. Smutnya ringan kan? :")

Jangan berekspetasi yang amazing/? Yaa. Segini aja bikin aku merinding -_-

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	7. Boyfriend's Distress

Yoongi paling benci disaat Namjoon pergi untuk kepentingan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

 **Boyfriend's Distress**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Namjoon sialan!"

Yang diketahui bernama Kim Namjoon itu langsung menoleh kebelakang disaat mendengar suara yang familiar menggema di koridor sekolah. Dan tentu saja Namjoon mendapati kekasih mungilnya tengah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Membuat Namjoon tanpa sadar meneguk liurnya sendiri.

"mau kemana lagi, hah?! Sekolah belum bubar!"

Bukan Min Yoongi namanya jika ia tidak meneriaki Namjoon dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Dan Namjoon sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi ketika sudah berhadapan dengan kekasihnya dalam mode seperti ini.

"ini pentingㅡ"

"sepenting apa sampai kau harus berkelahi tiap hari?"

Namjoon mengusak rambutnya kebelakang. Menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Taehyung sudah menelponnya untuk segera datang ke tempat 'biasa' mereka untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Ya, Namjoon bisa dikatakan seorang berandal yang selalu dikelilingi anak buahnya. Berkelahi mungkin adalah ruinitas sehari-harinya. Tetapi ia bukan berkelahi tanpa alasan, sudah pasti ada saja orang diluar sana yang ingin menantang Namjoon dan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Yoongi adalah seorang ketua osis yang sangat disiplin. Kepribadian mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Lalu, kenapa mereka bisa bersatu?

Karena Namjoon adalah orang yang menonjol dan Yoongi seorang ketua osis yang juga selalu mendengar kabar buruk tentang Namjoon dan kenakalannya, membuatnya tanpa sadar selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Niat awalnya Yoongi hanya ingin menegur Namjoon untuk berhenti berkelahi dan membolos sekolah.

Tetapi nyatanya mereka semakin dekat. Dan Yoongi baru mengetahui bahwa Namjoon berkelahi bukan karena keinginannya, teman-temannya yang membutuhkan dirinya. Mereka selalu ada dalam masalah jika tidak ada Namjoon. Dan Namjoon tidak mungkin membiarkan temannya menghadapi masa sulitnya sendiri.

Dari situlah Yoongi berpikir bahwa Namjoon bukan seseorang yang nakal, ia hanya ingin membantu temannya.

 _"aku tau, mungkin ini terdengar lucu untukmu. Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."_

Juga karena perkataan manisnya yang membuat Yoongi berdebar (ditambah wajah memerah Namjoon saat ia berkata seperti itu) membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengangguk seraya berkata bahwa ia juga mencintai pemuda itu.

Tapi, Yoongi lama-lama jengah juga mengetahui Namjoon selalu pergi untuk menolong temannya bahkan disaat sekolah belum bubar. Namjoon selalu kembali dengan luka lembam di wajah tampannya. Dan Yoongi sangat muak dengan itu semua.

"berhenti berkelahi, aku tidak bisa melihatmu penuh luka seperti ini."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi untuk memeluknya erat dan mengusap lembut punggungnya, membuat sang empu mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat tau bahwa ia akan selau hanyut dalam sentuhan hangat dari tangan Namjoon.

"aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Namjoon memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Yoongi sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap Namjoon malas lalu kembali menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"kalau begitu, cepatlah kembali."

Namjoon jadi gemas sendiri melihat kekasihnya satu ini. Jadi Namjoon mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusak gemas rambut Yoongi.

"iya, tuan putri."

.

.

.

.

"Namjoon itu terlalu baik."

"uhukㅡ"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Seokjin tengah kesusahan mencari botol minumnya untuk segera menghilangkan rasanya nyeri di tenggorokannya karena tersedak. Tersedak karena kaget dengan penuturan Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"baik apanya? Yang dilakukannya hanya berkelahi." setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Seokjin langsung menimpali.

"aku serius, Namjoon terlalu baik." Yoongi menghela nafasnya, menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menatap langit-langit ruang osis dengan bibir mengerucut.

"dia berkelahi untuk membantu temannya." jelasnya. Sedangkan Seokjin yang acara makannya tertunda hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

"tetapi tetap saja, Yoongi. Itu perlakuan yang sangat buruk. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa mau dengan orang macam itu? Kau itu ketua osis dan Namjoon? Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya."

Yoongi mendengus. Ia sudah sering diceramahi Seokjin tentang bagaimana bahayanya Namjoon untuk dirinya. Sialnya, Yoongi tidak bisa menimpali perkataannya karena itu hanya membuat Seokjin mengebu-ngebu untuk ikut membalas Yoongi.

"ya, ya. Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

Yoongi baru saja berdiri untuk pergi dari ruangan osis sampai ketika sebuah suara dentuman pintu yang dibuka kasar menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Dan tanpa perasaan bersalah yang membuka pintu hanya memamerkan senyuman kotaknya seperti biasa. Dengan wajah penuh luka, Yoongi cukup tau apa yang akan anak ini katakan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ㅡ"

"iya aku tau, Tae. Aku akan segera kesana."

Yoongi menengok sebentar kearah Seokjin yang tengah memijat pelipisnya dengan sebuah gumamam tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Yoongi menahan tawanya karena ia tau semenjak Yoongi bersama Namjoon menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak ada lagi kata ketenangan bahkan ditempat privasi seperti ini.

Taehyung seperti biasa akan mendobrak pintu ruang osis hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa Namjoon sudah menunggunya di atap gedung sekolah. Dan dengan wajah penuh luka yang terlalu ketara dari wajah Taehyung, Yoongi yakin Namjoon lebih memiliki banyak luka.

Maka jika sudah seperti ini, Yoongi selalu membawa kotak pertolongan pertama bersamanya keatap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"auw, pelan-pelan."

Yoongi meniup helaian poninya yang terjuntai. Ia dengan sengaja menekan luka lembam Namjoon dengan penuh perasaan. Biarkan saja kesakitan, toh ini demi kepentingannya juga. Pikirnya.

"berhentilah berkelahi, Namjoon. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu penuh dengan luka seperti ini."

Setelah selesai mengobati luka Namjoon, Yoongi kembali memceramahi kekasih tersayangnya ini. Seperti biasa.

Dan seperti biasa, Namjoon hanya akan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"luka ini bukan karena berkelahi," Namjoon menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yoongi.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menyapukan rambut kekasihnya kebelakang, membuat Namjoon menutup matanya merasa sangat nyaman. "lalu? Karena apa?"

Namjoon bergumam. "hanya jatuh dari motor."

"lagi?!"

Sebenarnya Yoongi sebal sekali dengan motor itu. Karena motor besar sialan itu Namjoon sering sekali terjatuh, semakin menambah luka di tubuhnya. Tetapi Namjoom tidak pernah mengantar Yoongi pulang menggunakan motornya. Katanya; lebih berbahaya duduk dibelakang jika memakai motor itu.

Yoongi pernah sekali memaksa Namjoon untuk memboncengnya dan malah berakhir dengan Namjoon yang membentaknya.

Namjoon membuka matanya lalu menatap Yoongi yang tengah menggerutu sesuatu tidak jelas. Membuatnya terkekeh.

"tadi aku buru-buru, jadinya terjatuh."

Yoongi mencibir. "alasan yang klasik."

"hm," Yoongi bergumam, menatap langit diatasnya. "bagaimana kalau aku belajar naik motor saja?"

"hah?! Tidak!"

Namjoon langsung terduduk saat itu juga dan menatap Yoongi tidak suka. Sedangkan Yoongi tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kenapa?"

"kau bisa terjatuh, astaga."

"kalau begitu kau juga sama saja 'kan?"

"tidak, tubuh kita berbeda. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Yoongi mendengus tidak suka. "beda apanya? Kita sama-sama lelaki."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, menatap Yoongi sebentar lalu menangkup wajah Yoongi untuk mempertemukan kening mereka. Menyelami manik masing-masing.

"kau itu orang yang sangat kucintai. Kekasih mungilku yang tersayang, aku bisa mati khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam. Pipinya memanas dan matanya menatap liar kesegala arah, kemana pun asalkan jangan ke dalam mata hitam Namjoon. Atau Yoongi akan benar-benar meledak.

Sial Namjoon dan segela perkataan manisnya. Sial, sial.

"uh," Namjoon tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk Yoongi sangat erat sampai-sampai kekasih mungilnya ini kehabisan nafas.

Dan mata Namjoon melebar ketika Yoongi dengan malu-malu mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka kedalam ciuman yang lembut dan polos.

"aku juga mencintaimu,"

Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya untuk mengecup semua luka diwajah Namjoon dengan hati-hati dan penuh dengan kelembutan.

"cepat sembuh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

.

.

.

.

.

Yass namginya kelaaarr

Maaf ya aku buat namjoon nya jadi bandel/?

Soalnya bad boy namjoon sama student council yungi itu adalah kelemahanku, mereka saling melengkapi karena mereka saling mencintai (apasih)

Udah gitu aja '-'

Thank you for reading. I love you all and review please?

\- _**minyunghei**_


	8. They Don't Know About Us

_Let them say what they says._

 **Inspired by: Victoria Duffield – They Don't Know About Us**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi hanya terjerat '** _ **tabloid crush**_ **' mereka tidak benar-benar menjalin sebuah hubungan**

Yoongi memutarkan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat _headline_ koran pagi ini. Berjalan menuju dapur dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam koran itu dengan erat. Dan disana ada kekasihnya sedang mencoba membuat sarapan pagi; yang Yoongi tau pasti akan berakhir mereka makan roti panggang lagi.

Setelah membuang koran tersebut di tempat sampah, Yoongi segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Tae,"

Sang kekasih hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, masih berusaha untuk membalikkan sebuah telur yang bagian bawahnya sudah gosong. Taehyung melirik Yoongi disebelahnya yang tengah merajuk lucu. Membuat Taehyung terkekeh dan hampir membuat tangannya terkena wajan yang panas.

"Masih pagi, Yoongi- _hyung_ , jangan merajuk." Ujarnya dan Taehyung benar-benar menyerah untuk membalikkan telur sialan itu. Memutuskan untuk mematikan kompor dan menaruh perhatian penuh pada Yoongi.

" _Tabloid crush_ , apa kita terlihat seperti itu?" Yoongi membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada kekasihnya.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Dan matanya melirik kearah koran malang yang berada di tempat sampah. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri Taehyung masih bisa membaca _headline_ koran pagi itu.

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau seperti ini." Dan bisa-bisanya Taehyung malah tertawa. Membuat Yoongi yang dipelukannya mendengus kesal. Menyikut perut kekasihnya untuk membebaskannya dari pelukan Taehyung.

"Apa kita hanya terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di sebuah majalah? Mereka seenaknya saja membuat sesuatu yang tidak benar."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka hanya dikira patner romantis hanya dalam majalah. Nyatanya kedua model ini merupakan sepasang kekasih di kehidupan nyata. Setiap pemotretan selalu mereka lakukan dengan baik karena memang mereka menyukainya. Tetapi _netizen_ diluar sana hanya beranggapan mereka melakukan itu karena pekerjaan, tidak ada hubungan khusus yang terjalin. Nyata mereka salah besar.

Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi yang merajuk di sofa ruang tengah, menyumpal mulutnya dengan kue kering kesukaanya. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi dengan lengan yang merangkul lembut bahu kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ , biarkan saja mereka berucap apa yang ingin mereka ucapkan. Toh, itu tidak mengubah segalanya 'kan? Kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?" Taehyung menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya. Menatap kedalam manik kesukaannya dengan penuh cinta.

Yoongi mengerjap sebenar sebelum menelan kunyahannya terlebih dahulu. Menatap Taehyung cukup lama sampai sebuah senyum terpampang indah di paras manisnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung dengan gemas. "Iya, kau benar."

Yoongi terkekeh geli ketika Taehyung mengusapkan kedua hidung mereka bersamaan. Sekarang kedua tangan Taehyung melingkar posesif di pinggang Yoongi.

" **Taehyung dan Yoongi, kurasa mereka hanya memainkan peran dengan baik"**

Yoongi menengokkan kepalanya kearah televise yang masih menyala sedari tadi. mendecak sebal ketika hubungan mereka masih menjadi topik hangat dari minggu ke minggu. Dalam hati mengutuk sang presenter yang mulai mengoceh ini-itu tentang hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

Belum saja Yoongi mengambil remot untuk mengganti siaran, tangan hangat Taehyung menangkup lagi ke kedua pipinya. Mengarahkan wajah itu untuk semakin mendekat dengan wajah kekasihnya. Taehyung tersenyum lembut, tanpa perlu bicara Yoongi cukup tau jika Taehyung menginginkannya untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum, tertawa pelan ketika tangan Taehyung sekarang menutupi kedua telinganya. Tawa Yoongi terpendam oleh bibir penuh sang kekasih. Taehyung menciumnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan Yoongi berpikir itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Sehabis sarapan aku akan mengajakmu berkencan, tanpa penyamaran, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, dan aku akan menciummu di tengah jalan saat lampu merah nanti."

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Taehyung memang sesuatu yang lain. Dan Yoongi terkejut karena sesuatu yang lain ini adalah kekasihnya.

"Kita buat mereka tercenggang dan buat mereka percaya bahwa kita benar-benar nyata."

"Pft, nyata? Kau pikir kita hantu."

"Terserah. Jadi, kau setuju?"

Untuk apa menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah ia tau jawabannya.

"kalua begitu aku akan menciummu di depan kamera mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

TAEGI RISEEE

Moment nya lagi banyak banget ya duh aku seneng aku bahagia aku bisa mati sekarang hnn

Kayanya akhir akhir ini aku sering buat ff dari sebuah lagu ya wkwk

Udah itu aja,

Thank you for reading. I lov you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	9. I Found You

Nyatanya hukuman ini menyatukan mereka.

 **I Found You**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membuka sebuah pintu kaca bening itu dengan perlahan. Mengintip sebentar kedalam sana untuk melihat keadaan yang seperti biasa; selalu ramai dengan pekikan girang anak kecil. Jungkook tersenyum lalu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam ruangan yang bernuansa _colour full_ tersebut. Tertawa pelan ketika anak-anak kecil berhamburan menghampirinya dengan teriakan nyaring yang terdengar lucu.

"Jungkook- _hyungie_!"

"Kookie- _oppa_!"

Tawanya kembali menggema diruang itu, Jungkook merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa anak-anak lucu yang menampilkan senyuman polos.

"Selamat pagi! Sudah lama tidak melihat kalian." Jungkook mengusak surai gadis kecil bernama Jihyo dengan gemas. Dan gadis kecil itu hanya terkekeh dengan senang.

"Benar! _Oppa_ sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi kami." Jihyo mengembungkan pipi gembilnya dengan kedua lengan yang bersidekap di depan dada.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Maaf, Jihyo- _ya_. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus _Oppa_ selesaikan." Menjelaskan dengan jemarinya yang mencubit gemas pipi gadis kecil itu.

" _Hyungie, hyungie_! Ayo kita bermain petak umpat lagi!" seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang meloncat kegirangan langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Tentu Sunyoul- _ah_ , nanti kita akan-"

"Lee Sunyoul, hanya kau yang belum meminum obat."

Jungkook menaikkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Tersenyum tipis ketika matanya mendapati sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan pakaian perawat tengah memegang sebuah botol obat dengan air mineral di sebelah tangannya. Jungkook menengok kearah Sunyoul yang langsung merajuk dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jungkook.

Si putih pucat itu menghela nafasnya, berjalan mendekati bocah yang tengah merajuk itu lalu berjongkok di depan Jungkook.

"Halo, Yoongi- _hyung_." Jungkook menyapa seraya mengelus punggung Sunyoul yang tetap merengek di dalam pelukannya.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Berusaha menarik Sunyoul yang tidak mau lepas dari tubuh Jungkook walaupun sang empu sendiri sudah berusaha melepaskannya juga. "Sunyoul-ah, kalau kau sudah meminum obat, kau boleh main sepuasnya. Apa kau mau terus berada di rumah sakit saat teman-temanmu yang lain akan keluar beberapa hari lagi?"

Perkataan Yoongi membuat si kecil Sunyoul terdiam di tempatnya. Jungkook menatap bergantian kearah Yoongi dan Sunyoul untuk beberapa saat. Dan fokusnya terfokus pada Sunyoul yang sekarang melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook. Bocah itu menatap kearah Yoongi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Su- Sunyoul.. tidak mau ditinggal teman-teman.."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Melihat Sunyoul yang hampir menangis membuat Yoongi mengusak rambutnya dengan perlahan dan sama lembutnya seperti senyumannya. Membuat si kecil Sunyoul sekarang berada di pelukan Yoongi.

"Anak pintar. Nah, ayo minum obatmu. Nanti Sunyoul boleh bermain petak umpat bersama Jungkookie- _hyung_."

Mendengar namanya disebut, membuat Jungkook langsung tersenyum lebar. Sunyoul menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan polosnya yang masih berkaca-kaca, dan setelahnya beralih lagi memandang Yoongi.

"Sunyoul mau bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain saja." Dan sebuah senyuman terpatri lucu di wajah bulatnya, membuat siapa saja pasti ikut tersenyum.

"Yoon _-hyungie_ , aku mau minum obat!" Yoongi mengangguk dan membawa Sunyoul di dalam gendongannya untuk mendudukkan di sebuah kursi kecil untuk meminumkannya obat.

Jungkook membawa seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Jinhoo di dalam gendongannya. Menghampiri Yoongi dan juga Sunyoul yang baru aja selesai menelan habis obat cairnya. Yoongi menengok ketika melihat Jungkook mendudukkan Jinhoo di samping Sunyoul yang tengah meneguk air mineralnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , semua anak disini meridukanku, bagaimana denganmu?"

Yoongi melirik Jungkook dengan sebelah alis terangkat, lalu setelahnya kembali sibuk mengelap bibir Sunyoul dengan _tissue_ yang diberikan Jinhoo tadi. setelahnya kedua anak laki-laki itu melarikan diri dengan saling berpegangan tangan dan tertawa riang.

"Bagaiman urusanmu dengan kepolisian?" Yoongi bertanya seraya berdiri, dan tentu Jungkook mengikutinya.

"Baik, mereka benar-benar meringankan hukumanku karena aku menjalankan tugas dengan baik disini."

Tentu ada alasan tertentu mengapa Jungkook harus kerumah sakit khusus anak ini setiap seminggu sekali. Pemuda ini dalam masa pengendalian sosia karena ia melanggar hukum beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jungkook dan teman-temannya ketahaun sedang mengadakan balapan liar tengah malam dijalanan kota yang jarang dilewati orang. Dan karena Jungkook masih dibawah umur, kepolisan memberikannya pengendalian untuknya bekerja pada rumah sakit anak. Bermain bersama-sama untuk membahagiakan anak-anak kecil yang mengidap berbagai macam penyakit. Tadinya ia menolak mentah-mentah tentang hal ini, tetapi dihari pertama ia mendatangi rumah sakit ini, hati itulah ia bertemu perawat manis bernama Min Yoongi.

.

"Terkadang, jika aku melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluh kesakitan, rasanya aku ingin menggantikan posisi mereka saat itu juga. Kau tahu mereka masih kecil dan perjalanan mereka masih panjang. Tetapi di tubuh sekecil itu mereka harus beperang dengan penyakit yang tidak main-main."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Yoongi. Mereka tengah berada di taman dengan _ice_ _cream_ di tangan masing-masing. Jungkook memang selalu mengajak Yoongi ke taman ini jika ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan tentu saja selalu membelinya _ice cream_ dengan tiga _scoop_ kesukaan Yoongi.

"Tetapi kau juga selalu berusaha mengingatkan mereka tentang memninum obat dan melakukan terapi dengan teratur, _hyung_. Pasti kau sangat menyayangi mereka."

Jungkook tersenyum menenangkan, menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Sebelah tangannya dengan sangat perlahan mencoba merangkul Yoongi. Dan setelah ia berhasil melakukannya, Yoongi langsung menatapnya tajam dan Jungkook hanya menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Yoongi sendiri hanya membiarkan Jungkook melakukan itu. "Tapi, terima kasih, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

Setelah menghabiskan _ice cream_ -nya, Yoongi meraih lengan Jungkook yang melingkar di pundaknya untuk ia genggam dengan erat. Menatapnya dalam dengan tatapan yang sangat berterima kasih.

"Karenamu juga, kau membuat mereka tersenyum dan bahagia. Itu adalah terapi yang paling bagus untuk mereka."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya satu dua kali. Setelah itu tersenyum sangat lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang mirip dengan Sunyoul.

"Gawat, aku menyukaimu, _hyung_." Dan dengan gerakan yang cepat, Jungkook menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Bergumam 'aku mencintaimu' berulang kali yang membuat Yoongi tertawa dan membalas pelukannya.

.

"Mereka bilang ini hukuman untukku, tetapi nyataanya mereka menyatukan kita, _hyung._ "

"Memangnya aku membalas cintamu?"

"Hyung! Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

Yaass

Ini untuk permintaan maafku karena aku mau hiatus sebentar hehehe

Udah itu aja. I love you all and review please?

SEE YOU AGAIN ^^

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


	10. I Love Boyfriends

Apa salahnya jika Yoongi mencintai kedua kekasihnya?

 **I Love Boyfriends**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi mengerang kesal ketika waktu tidurnya yang berharga harus kandas disaat ada dua tubuh yang menghimpitnya dari kanan dan kiri. Membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, wajah Hoseok dan Taehyung terpampang indah di pagi hari ini. Tetapi Yoongi kembali mengerang, menjauhkan kedua wajah itu dari penglihatannya dan kembali menutup matanya.

" _Good Morning, Sunshine_ ~" sudah pasti ini Hoseok, siapa lagi yang akan menyapanya dipagi hari dengan nada tinggi seperti itu.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , ayo bangun. Sekarang hari minggu." Dan dari tangan yang menarik lengannya, Yoongi tahu ini Taehyung.

"Eung, aku masih mengantuk." Yoongi meraih bantal yang sebelumnya berada di bawah kepalanya, menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Dan keadaan kamar menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam dan kicauan burung diluar sana. Yoongi bernafas lega, berpikir bahwa dihari minggu ini bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur seharian.

Tetapi tentu saja kedua orang yang memiliki kepribadian kembar itu tidak akan membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang. Atau mungkin mereka memang berniat membangunkannya.

Yoongi dapat mendengar dua orang aneh itu berbisik, dan setelah ini Yoongi cukup yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

Maka Yoongi sudah tidak kaget disaat Hoseokmenarik paksa bantal yang masih setia membekap wajahnya. Kemudian kedua lengan Taehyung sudah mengangkat kakinya dari ranjang, disusul dengan Hoseok yang menyangga tubuh bagian atasnya.

Yoongi membuka matanya lalu menghela nafas jengah. "Apa-apaan.."

" _Hyung_ , hari minggu ini lebih baik kita habiskan bersama."

"Benar, besok kita sudah kembali bekerja dan kau akan merindukan kami."

Apa-apaan, Yoongi pikir. Kalian sudah menghancurkan minggu manisku dengan ranjang tersayang.

Hoseok dan Taehyung mendudukkan tubuh Yoongi di kursi meja makan. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak berbohong disaat ia berkata sarapan pagi ini (yang sudah pasti hanya Hoseok yang mengerjakannya, jika ada campur tangan Taehyung, Yoongi tidak akan mau memakannya) terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Berisik, aku mau makan." Yoongi sudah mengambil sendok dan garpu yang berada di setiap sisi piringnya saat Taehyung mencium pipinya, disusul oleh Hoseok.

"Selamat makan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana sebenarnya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama dan sudah dilontarkan oleh Yoongi semenjak Hoseok memakaikannya sebuah Sweater. Taehyung dibelakangnya tengah sibuk menata rambut Yoongi dan Yoongi sendiri sedikit menyesal ketika ia memperbolehkan kedua manusia ini mengurusi pakaian dan rambutnya.

"Ke halaman belakang rumah!" Taehyung menjawab terlalu antusias dan sungguh, Yoongi sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Astaga, kalian.. benar-benar."

Hoseok terkekeh, mengelus helaian rambut Yoongi yang sudah lebih halus karena Taehyung sudah menyisirnya. "Kau pasti menyukainya, _Hyung_."

"Pft, apa kalian menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar merah disetiap jalan yang akan aku lewati? Atau kalian menyiapkan sebuah altar?"

Taehyung tertawa paling puas, dengan gemas pemuda dengan senyuman kotak itu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, akan kami lakukan, tapi tidak hari ini."

Hoseok mengangguk setuju, ia menengok kearah jam dinding lalu setelah itu menarik Yoongi lepas dari pelukan Taehyung. "Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Ayo!"

Yoongi hanya bisa mengikuti jejak kedua kekasihnya yang membawa tubuhnya kehalaman belakang rumah mereka. Mengira-ngira didalam otak apa yang akan diberikan kedua orang ini untuknya? Apa sesuatu yang manis? Atau seuatu yang aneh?

"Tadaa~"

Lamunan singkat Yoongi buyar ketika mendengar suara teriakan berisik dari dua orang itu. Mengadahkan kepalanya, dan matanya melebar melihat halaman belakang rumahnya yang telah disulap menjadi tempat memanggang. Terdapat meja kopi kecil yang diatasnya berdiri tegak berbagaai macam minuman beralkohol. Daging sapi kesukaan Yoongi terpampang apik juga disamping para botol tersebut dan Yoongi memegap karena itu.

"Hey! Kalian dapat daging _Hanwoo_ darimana?" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Yoongi menatap Hoseok dan Taehyung bergantian. Membuat kedua makhluk itu tertawa gemas karenanya.

"Kau bilang kau menginginkan daging itu kemarin, jadi kami belikan." Hoseok dan Taehyung bergantian mengelus gemas rambut Yoongi, dan pagi ini untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi tertawa dengan sangat lucu.

"Terima kasih! Ayo kita mulai acaranya!"

Itulah mengapa Yoongi sangat mencintai kedua orang ini, Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Tetapi setelahnya Yoongi menyesal, sangat menyesal ketika ia harus menyeret Hoseok dan Taehyung yang mabuk kembali kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh, pagi ini adalah pagi yang terburuk untuk Yoongi.

Dengan teriakan Hoseok yang berhasil membangunkan Yoongi dan Taehyung, dan dengan tampak panik Taehyung ketika ia melihat jam, Yoongi yakin mereka telat pergi kekantor.

"Aku sudah bilang," Yoongi menjeda perkataannya ketika Hoseok datang dan menyodorkannya dasi berwarna hitam.

"Buat alarm di ponsel kalian, astaga. Sudah berapa kali kalian telat seperti ini." dengan helaan nafas kasar Yoongi memakaikan dasi tersebut di kerah kemeja yang Hoseok pakai.

Dan Hoseok hanya terkekeh, berkata maaf dengan senyuman penuh dan Yoongi mengutuk senyuman itu yang sangat cerah secerah matahari pagi ini. Seketika Yoongi tersadar ketika tidak menemukan Taehyung disekitar mereka. Biasanya anak itu yang paling heboh.

"Tae mana?"

"Ah, Taehyung mungkin sedikit _hang-over_ dan sedang muntah sekarang- Oh! Itu dia."

Yoongi baru saja memutarkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan langsung disuguhi Taehyung sudah menyodorkan dasinya juga. Yoongi mengambilnya dan mendesah pasrah ketika merasakan Hoseok memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalian sedang telat, kalau kalian lupa." Taehyung hanya memamerkan senyuman kotaknya itu selagi Yoongi memakaikannya dasi.

"Aku butuh energi." Hoseok berkata dan Yoongi yakin bibirnya sedang mengerucut.

"Sudah," Yoongi memutar bola matanya lalu menepuk dasi Taehyung yang sudah tertata dengan manis di kerah kemejanya, dan sebuah kecupan pagi hari Yoongi dapatkan di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_! Aku mencintaimu~" dan Taehyung kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Yoongi, dan Yoongi sendiri tidak punya pilihan lain selain membalasnya dengan lembut. Yoongi mencintai pemuda ini, omong-omong.

Dan tentu saja, tentu saja Hoseok dibelakangnya tidak akan tinggal diam. ia meninggalkan ciuman kupu-kupu disekitar leher Yoongi, membuat sang empu mengedikkan bahunya karena kegelian. Taehyung mengakhiri ciumannya pada sudut bibir Yoongi, sedangkan Hoseok memberikan satu tanda di dekat rahang Yoongi.

"Cukup. Cepat pergi sana!" Yoongi mendorong Taehyung dan lengannya menyikut perut Hoseok. Membuat kedua orang itu tertawa karenanya.

"Kami pergi dulu!"

Yoongi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dengan lega ketika melihat dua orang terkasihnya melayangkan sebuah ciuman di udara. Dan dalam hati Yoongi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan kedua orang aneh itu?

Dan tentu saja ia menemukan jawabannya. Karena Yoongi mencintai Hoseok dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah membuat makan malam disaat suara berisik terdengar dari arah ruang tengah. Mengelap tangannya terlebih dahulu di celemeknya, Yoongi menemukan Hoseok dan Taehyung terkapar di sofa ruang tengah.

"Uh, kalian keliatan lelah sekali."

Taehyung yang paling pertama mengadakan kepalanya untuk menatap Yoongi. Dengan senyuman lelah, ia melambaikan tangannya. "Aku pulang, Yoongi- _hyung._ "

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, menghampiri sofa tersebut dan menarik tangan Taehyung untuk segera duduk. "Mau mandi dulu? Atau makan?"

"Aku mau makan Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Dan tentu saja Yoongi membiarkan Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena pukulan sayang di kepalanya. Yoongi menghampiri Hoseok yang masih saja menutup matanya, menepuk pelan pipinya agar bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah, bangun. Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam."

Hoseok mengerang tidak suka. Ia menarik tangan Yoongi yang sebelumnya masih berada di pipi Hoseok dan membuatnya terhuyung ke depan menabrak dada Hoseok.

"Tae, tolong aku.."

Taehyung hanya tertawa lepas. Ia melepaskan jasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut menyerang Yoongi dalam sebuah bentuk pelukan. Taehyung menghempaskan dirinya di samping Yoongi dan memeluknya, sedangkan Hoseok memberikan pelukan panuh pada tubuh Yoongi.

"Uh, aku sangat membenci kalian."

.

"Setelah pulang kerja, aku tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi."

Hoseok dan Taehyung terkekeh, mereka sedang berbaring malas di ranjang dengan Yoongi beradu di tengah. Menonton film yang Taehyung pilihkan ternyata adalah hal yang buruk. Yoongi tidak berekspektasi akan menonton sekumpulan semut yang ingin menyebrangi sebuah jurang dan bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara.

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Aku terlalu merindukanmu." tentu saja Hoseok akan berkata seperti itu. Tentu saja.

"Aku hampir kehabisan nafas tadi." Yoongi mendengus ketika Taehyung lagi-lagi menjadikannya sebagai objek pemelukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi memutarkan bola matanya. Tetapi kemudian tersenyum karena semenyebalkan apapun sikap Hoseok dan Taehyung, Yoongi akan tetap mencintai mereka. Karena itulah alssan mengapa Yoongi tidak pernah bisa marah dalam jangka waktu yang lama pada kedua orang ini.

Karena Yoongi sangat mencintai mereka.

Maka Yoongi menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Taehyung, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya. Sama halnya dengan Hoseok dan tentu saja perlakuan Yoongi membuat keduanya bingung, tetapi senang disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku juga mencintai kalian."

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

ITS TAESOBI BISH BCOS WHY NOT

ITS POLYAMORY TAESOBI BISH BCOS WHY NOT

TAESOBI WILL RISE!

#TAESOBIWILLRISE

Oke itu aja '-' aku lagi suka banget sama tiga orang ini ;-; and why not make it happen?

Dan terjadilah ini... Hehehe

Thank you for reading. I love you all and reviews please?

\- _**minyunghei**_


End file.
